1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to a computing environment and more particularly to workload balancing in a virtualized computing environment through hardware level generated interrupts indicating a load balancing status for a node.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtualized computing environments, such as cloud computing environments, include multiple computing nodes, each providing services for one or more selections of virtualized resources, such one or more virtual machines. Generally, a virtualized computing environment provides a software service for managing the distribution of workloads across the multiple computing nodes. As the number of computing nodes available in the virtualized computing environment increases, there are more computing nodes available for the software service to distribute workloads to, but also more computing nodes for the software service to monitor.